


Collect Your Thots

by radiotozier



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, POV Third Person Limited, Slow Burn, The Powerpuff Girls, boomer uhhh is me, im projecting while also not, the summary will make sense at one point...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 19:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15870315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiotozier/pseuds/radiotozier
Summary: Maybe pickles were okay sometimes. just sometimes.





	Collect Your Thots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Revali](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revali/gifts).



> this is for my best friend, who's a stinky kinnie.  
> I'm bad at writing and this is my first fanfic so. (shrugging emoji)

There was something endearingly irritating about the green ruff's antics. He was so— _so_ incredibly difficult to figure out; sometimes Buttercup wondered why she was even trying to in the first place. Butch fit a simple category, he's an annoying, idiotic, obnoxious _jackass_ — 

okay so _maybe_ endearing was a bit of a stretch.

But she could see it— see _something_ amidst the tough guy attitude he carried around with him. He acted like he owned the world but at the same time.. there was something softer. something kinder inside him. 

How laughable was that? They're _enemies_ for God's sake. They're like oil and water, they aren't supposed to mix. They shouldn't **ever** mix. Besides, Blossom would have her head if she ever expressed her curiosity to learn more about the green ruff. 

Is it bad she was a little disappointed from that fact? It's not like it really mattered, the RowdyRuff Boys were a thing of the past. Well, they were _becoming_ a thing of the past. 

The crime rate in Townsville had gone down significantly since she was younger. Besides that, it seemed like their efforts were working in their favor. Mojo Jojo was slowly but surely starting to falter. He didn't send the RowdyRuff Boys after them as frequently as before. Honestly, the amount of times that Buttercup had even seen Butch in these past few months could be counted on one hand.

Still, there was this nervous tug at her gut that told her otherwise. Mojo Jojo wasn't the scariest enemy that they've met nor was he the strongest but he was.. persistent. Whether his plans worked or not, he was always there. He didn't simply roll over when they told him to, so why the sudden change? Why now? 

Maybe she was overthinking this, the lack of fighting recently had been putting her in a bad mood. Fighting was her way of releasing emotions, now she just sits and listens to Blossom rant her ear off. Don't get her wrong, she loves Blossom to bits but she doesn't wanna hear her constant chatter on how they need to be more organized and more prepared and how they need _every_ plan to work out effortlessly and have a code word for _everything_ — 

Okay so maybe she wasn't the only one overthinking things. Blossom had the tendency to think a mile a minute about everything, it was a little sad. She had to grow up quick, they all did but Blossom was their leader. She probably felt responsible for every little detail, every mistake. If something doesn't go right she blows a fuse. You'd think the lack of crime would soothe their worries but the only thing it's done is put them more on edge.

 _Whatever_ , Buttercup scowled, _It doesn't matter._ She shouldn't be worrying about stupid evil monkeys, Junior Year was starting tomorrow. Which means that Baseball Tryouts were also coming around the corner.

If she couldn't release her anger through punching bad guys, she'd just release it through batting. It was basically the same deal, she always hit the ball just like she always beat the bad guy. (with her sisters, of course) 

Nothing could go wrong. 

 

Everything was going wrong. It was as if God himself had heard her internal monologue and decided to screw her over. First her alarm clock decided to die on her and no— it wasn't from the many times she'd **smashed** it off — and of course her wonderful, loving, _dear_ sisters decided to just leave her. Which means she had to blast her way to school as quickly as she could, and as much as she loves the feeling of the wind in her face, she couldn't enjoy it like usual. This year she had Ms.Smith, one of the strictest teachers, for first period. Can you imagine her shock as a green blur comes bursting through the doors? Its safe to say that Buttercup didn't making it to first period, one tight-lipped smile from Ms.Smith and she was sent to the main office. Fun. 

To add salt to the wound, Blossom was there too (for some ungodly reason probably) and giving her the I-told-you-so look she always seem to save for Buttercup. _Great._ "Buttercup, I told you to get up early for class but you didn't want t—" Buttercup glared down at her red-haired sister, gritting her teeth "Listen Blossom, If I wanted to be given a lecture by someone I'd go to first period." Rolling her eyes, Blossom flipped to the next page of her book, _Science and More Science_ , how scandalous.

"Well you would actually _be_ in first period if you listened to me." Blossom always had such a way with words, she could sound condescending and sincere all in the same sentence.

"Bloss, I don't have time for your bullshit. Not today, not tomorrow and especially not right now! And what about you, why aren't you in class?" Blossom smiled, her pink lips curving up as if to give off the impression that she knew something Buttercup didn't "I have a free period. I got extra credits last year, don't you remember?" 

Right. extra credits. sometimes being super smart had it's perks and it seems Blossom was milking them thoroughly, "And so what, you use your free time to come sit in a ugly old office where not even the ghosts of your pasts could find you?" Buttercup asked up, ignoring the pointed look the lady at the front desk sent her.

"The ghosts of my pasts will find me just fine, thank you very much. And I'm only here because I need to pick something up for my next class." Judging by the way her face scrunched up, Buttercup could guess that Blossom was already fed up with the way today was going. Worrying about school and any oncoming threats didn't always help their mental states. 

Wrapping an arm around the pinkette and quickly pulling her over, Buttercup squished their faces together, "All that frowning is gonna give you wrinkles, you'll make Bubbles cry and have a funeral for your past clear skin." Buttercup could imagine it already, the tiniest violin playing while Bubbles sobbed in the background, handkerchief in hand, _clear skin, you break thou's heart as you break thou's skin—_

Blossom snorted at the thought, making the green puff beam at the sound. Sometimes, they could sit and have an actual conversation and act like regular teenagers. No worries about anything happening, no worries about what stupid evil monkeys could be up to, and especially no worries about what a certain green ruff was doing either. It was easier to pretend that things were okay, that _they_ were okay. 

Sometimes it just had to be that way.


End file.
